You Look Better When I'm Drunk
by Kraehenhexe
Summary: Hope gets a little too tipsy and does something he'd never think he'd get the courage to do.


**Title:** _You Look Better When I'm Drunk _

**Pairings:** _Hope/Lightning _

**Warnings:** _None _

**Disclaimer:** _Do I look like I own Final Fantasy or The White Tie Affair? Hell no. So don't sue me. ;)_

**A/N: _Personally, I fangirl over NoeHopu, not Hoperai. This is the first time I've ever written Hope/Lightning, and I hope(hahaha, Hope...) that the fangirls/fanboys that support this couple(not saying I don't, I just don't... read it.) don't kill be for butchering this pairing or something. Hehehe..._**

* * *

"And then I was like, "Bitch, what'd you say ta me? I'm like, the king of cupcakes. Honestly, get tha' in your pretty lil head, darlin'!"" Hope giggled, downing his umpteenth shot. The group around him nodded excited, all drunk themselves, hanging onto his every word. For a mere 15 year old, he was pretty entertaining. He had lightened up quite a bit once his l'Cie brand disappeared, along with the others.

A flash of pink hair caught his eye, causing Hope to turn and see Lightning at the entrance to the bar. "Ligh'ning!" He called, waving his free hand at her. "Come over an' have a drink!"

She met his gaze and walked over to him, eyeing him critically. "Hope, I think you've had too much to drink. You're underage as it is." She looked over at the bartender, who ignored everyone completely. He didn't seem to care that Hope was underage, serving him whatever he asked for anyway.

"Nuh uh~!" The teen laughed, hiccuping afterwards. "C'mon Light, be a ligh' bulb and loosen up! You need some brightness anyway!" He handed the older woman a drink, ignoring the way her eyebrow twitched with amusement.

"Seriously, Hope, you need to stop. I won't baby you any longer, kiddo." She flicked his forehead, smiling faintly at his overly-loud "Ouch!".

Hope swiveled around in his chair, facing the ex-Guardian. "Fine, I'll get up." He said firmly, making to stand up.

Unfortunately, he tripped on air, falling towards Lightning, who caught him with ease. He grinned lazily, leaning into her warmth.

"Hope?" Lightning asked, wide-eyed and red-faced. It wasn't noticeable, but there was a faint red dusting on her cheeks as Hope nuzzled into her.

"I might crazy, but I think tonight has only begun..."

"What?"

"I'm not your normal type, but we can make an exception..."

Lightning gave him a stern look. "Hope, what are you singing?"

"A little less thinking and a lot more drinking, that'll work for me tonight..."

The pink-haired woman laughed quietly. "You aren't getting any more alcohol, Hope. I'm making sure of that." she replied.

"When the room starts spinnin' and we start sinnin', I begin to realize..."

Lightning pushed Hope upright, holding him at arm's length. He's really drunk, she thought. Maybe a bit too much... he'll have one hell of a hangover tomorrow morning.

"You look better when I'm drunk!"

Hope leaned forward, standing on his tiptoes. Lightning, not getting what he was doing, gave him a weird look but remained where she was.

"Hope, I thi-" She was cut off as Hope placed a gently, not-too-sloppy kiss on her lips. The soldier's cheeks darkened considerably, but she hesitantly kissed back. It wasn't a euphoric, heavenly feeling, but it wasn't an awful feeling either.

Maybe getting drunk is contagious.

The silverette pulled away slowly, looking up at Lightning. He gave her a sheepish grin, tapping the back of her hand once. "I know you think of me as a son, or student, but I really like you, Light." He blushed cutely. "A bit too much, I guess."

He was startled when the older woman began to chuckle, and was even more so when she pulled him into a tight hug. "Don't worry, Hope. I've always had a thing for younger, silver-haired guys. And not in a pedophilic way." She kissed his forehead gently. "Let's get you home. You're going to be puking soon, and I'd rather it not be in my car rather than in the toilet."

She took his wrist, leading him out of the bar. Before they left, however, a few of the drunks that had been sittin around Hope began to clap loudly, cheering for the teen that had managed to win a woman's heart. Said teen blushed profusely, taking the lead and pulling Lightning out of the bar hurriedly. Lightning chuckled at that, and led him into her car, where she drove Hope to her apartment to endure a night of nursing him from his drunken stupor.

* * *

** A/N: Yeah, shit ending I know. I need to work on my closings... -_-**


End file.
